tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Investigating Windshear
Log Title: Investigating Windshear Characters: Scrapper, Windshear Location: Brig - Sub-Level 1 - Trypticon Date: November 22, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Scrapper investigates the physiological changes to Windshear after his infection by the Dweller. Category:2016 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Scrapper - Thursday, November 22, 2012, 8:00 PM ----------------------------------------------- Brig - Sub-Level 1 - Trypticon :Trypticon's brig, a dark, well-defended room, with monitors and controls lining one wall. The brig contains many cells, the size of which is maintained by a complex series of forcefields. Additional forcefields keep prisoners at bay, and armed guard monitor their every activity. Whenever there is a prisoner here, there is ALWAYS at minimum a pair of Decepticon guards in this room. Scrapper walks into the brig, carrying a dataPADD which seems to occupy must of his attention. Windshear is looking at the wall by his recharge table which is where he’s sitting. He’s finishing up another etch line and one can see he’s making a slash in the wall for each day he’s been there. Each fifth day is a diagonal slash through 4 other slashes. He hears a noise and looks over to see Scrapper. He thinks back on the him and some other Constructicons that talked him into biting into a battery once. And it got stuck on one of his fangs (which at the time he had no idea were every functional) and then Starscream tricking him into thinking he had to pull them as a result of dislodging the battery out of his mouth. "What are you reading?" he asks as he notices the dataPADD. Scrapper looks up from his reading and into Windshear's cell. "Reports on you," he rasps. Windshear frowns, "Me? What about me? Other then. Im. Trapped. in here." As Seekers go he’s not that claustrophobic but the length of time in here is starting to wear on him. Scrapper says, "Well, actually, I'm much more interested in the changes to your physiology than your feelings on being incarcerated." Windshear flicks a wing. "Fine... what’s in it for me to let you check me out then?" noooo.. he’s not the Air Commanders brother, it’s just a silly rumor... Scrapper glances back up and into Windshear's cell. "You feel you have a choice?" Windshear folds his arms. "Yea I do feel that way. What are you going to do about it?" Scrapper reaches over to the "prisoner stun" button. Scrapper slaps the red button, filling Windshear's cell with a high-energy electric burst. Windshear gets electrocuted and laughs, "That was funny -- do it again." if he got any damage from it he’s hiding it as he can do deftly do. Scrapper raises an optic ridge. "Interesting." Scrapper hits it again, giving Windshear another zap. "What was?" Windshear asks and then gets hit again. Ok that stung a bit and he sits down. "I’m not asking you to do this you know..." Scrapper hms, and makes a note on his dataPADD> "Were you always resistant to electrical energy, or is this new?" Windshear looks at him, "What are you doing? It’s not like my resistance to electricity isn’t known..." "Ah." Scrapper looks up Windshear's file. "Ah. Yes. Disappointing." He hits Windshear with a third shock. Windshear gets hit again and is now getting mad. That one jolts him a bit but he reacts as if it incapacitate him more than it has. "Alright." he mumbles quietly and seemingly resigns himself to being poked and prodded by the Constructicon. Scrapper seems unimpressed. "So, have you experienced any new energy resistance or abilities since your transformation?" From the looks of Scrapper, he avoided his teammate Mixmaster's "recruitment" efforts. Windshear thinks for a moment, "No I’ve always been this resistance -- can sense energy now though and, can still drain energy." he thinks to himself 'come here and I will show you'. "So how did you avoid being turned by Mixmaster?" Scrapper rasps, "Through simple expedience of being physically unavailable. Do you still feel a mental connection with the Dweller?" Windshear studies Scrapper for a moment, "Why do you want to know?" Scrapper rasps, "I want to know if you can tell where Mixmaster is." A hint of emotion creeps into Scrapper's detached demeanor. Windshear catches the emption in Scrapper's voice. He can feel for him. It’s hard when you have a teammate missing. "I... can sense the Dweller if I concentrate but I can't sense where Mixmaster is right now, Scrapper. I'm.. sorry. But if you can get the Air Commander to release me I could try and track him down for you." "I will speak to him," Scrapper replies, and leaves the brig.